Their Story
by adorablehazel
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a cheerful and energetic girl landed herself in the world of a lonely, dangerous and all powerful, Natsume Hyuuga. She was a lost soul with a forgotten past whereas he was a tortured soul with a haunting past. Somehow they were connected, a string for each other's peace and calm. They were both lost but found themselves in each other.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Hope you all will like it.

#$*&%^

Mikan Sakura, a cheerful and energetic girl landed herself in the world of a lonely, dangerous and all powerful, Natsume Hyuuga. She was a lost soul with a forgotten past whereas he was a tortured soul with a haunting past. Somehow they were connected, a string for each other's peace and calm. They were both lost but found themselves in each other.

They were attracted but refused to admit. Natsume maintained his distance from her, looking after her from afar, as Mikan kept coming closer to him. Their strings were attached but twisted in a complicated way.

Mikan became a part of the gang leaded by the raven haired lad. Natsume was brought in by the former leader and founder, Persona. It was more of a family than a gang. She was comfortable with them and found herself being a part of the family.

Though, Natsume avoided her, she didn't let her spirits go down and kept trying. They never really did have a conversation, only a few words here and there. Even if they were found in a room, only silence maintained its posture. They were comfortable even in the silence; words weren't really needed for them to understand each other.

It was lunch time and Mikan could be seen strolling around with her lunch bag in one hand and some important papers in other. Her steps were halted in front of Natsume's cabin. She thought for a minute before entering and was shocked to see his desk in a mess. His lunch was spread all over his desk, juice spilling off the edge of the desk onto the ground.

She went towards his desk, kept her lunch and papers on a nearby chair, took a rag and started cleaning the mess. Misaki Harada, one of the gang members, saw Mikan cleaning the mess and said, "You don't have to clean it, Mikan."

Mikan looked up, gave a small smile and continued cleaning while saying, "I don't mind."

Misaki sighed as Mikan was always like that and went on her own way, leaving the auburn haired stubborn girl to her own devices. Mikan didn't mind that she was left alone and kept doing her work. She wanted to have lunch with him but it was always like that. He always pushed her away but she was determined to make a place for her in his heart.

She wanted to help him, she wanted him to smile and be warm and for that she would go to any lengths. She never understood why he pushed her away all the time. She felt rejected and hurt every time he ignored her but somehow she would always find herself worrying over him, thinking about him.

The white wedding gown holds a special place in every girl's heart. Every girl dreams of wearing that beautiful dress on the most special, important day of their life. Mikan was no different, she too has dreamt of wearing the white gown. She wanted to wear that dress for Natsume. She wanted the raven haired lad to wait for her at the end of the Alter with a small smile on his lips and happiness in his eyes.

She agreed to let go of her dream if it meant releasing Natsume from the darkness. She agreed to play bait to get the rat out. She wanted the ESP of the Alice Academy to stop his evil doings. She wanted everyone to live without the fear of being found by ESP taking shelter in their hearts.

Natsume barged in the room, startling the poor auburn haired lass. He stood in front of her but she easily ignored him, she was angry, sad, disappointed and may be nervous. He didn't pay any head to her and demanded, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Mikan refused to answer him which pissed him off to a new level. He struggled to control his anger as Mikan just looked at him, her fiery eyes answering all his questions, giving her away. Natsume glared at her hard and the next second, she found his lips roughly landed on her own. She didn't mind it and kissed back with the same passion.

As fast as the kiss started, it ended just as soon, leaving Mikan dazed. He lay beside her, avoiding her gaze. She hugged him, wanting to pour out all her emotion but failing miserably. He stood up to leave but the auburn haired girl held his hand. She didn't want him to go, ever. He sighed as he pulled her up as well.

He then dragged her to his car and pushed into the passenger's seat. She sat there, confused as he went to the driver's seat and started driving. He was driving at an alarmingly fast speed and stopped in the middle of nowhere.

Mikan was confused as why he stopped there, got out of the car following Natsume. He stopped at a distance from the edge of the bridge. She joined him, gasped as a distant memory played in her head.

She turned to look at him and in a low voice said, "This is the place from where you died." He nodded to confirm her words as she took in a sharp breath and hugged him. He moved towards the place but was brought back by Mikan. She didn't want to near that place, she was scared, clanged on him as if her life depended on it. She dreaded that place and hid herself in his chest.

He didn't say anything, just held her closely to him. She looked up to gaze at him but was met with a sight of the place which looked remotely familiar. She let go of him and started walking towards the car which looked like a residential area. Pieces of her memory were coming to her mind as she walked towards the area. She stopped at the gate, with a few minutes of hesitation and looking around, she went inside.

She entered a home which looked barren for a long time. Tears started forming at the edge of her eyes as she looked around, remembering her forgotten past. She headed towards all the corners, touching walls, opening drawers, finally stopping at one closet which intrigued her even more.

She opened it and looked inside it, searching its drawers, touching its edges and reminiscing all the happy, sad and terrible memories. At the corner of one of the drawers she found a letter. Opening it, she found, it was addressed to her best friend, Hotaru Imai.

She read the letter with shaky hands, Natsume keeping his gaze intent on her. The letter read:

Dearest Hotaru,

I know, this might upset you but I have to do this. If ever you found this letter on your desk, then that would mean that I have already left. You may think that I am being unreasonable or talking no sense but it's for the better. He is already gone and they might come here again for me. I don't want to land everyone here in trouble.

If anything ever is to happen to any of you, then I won't be able to bear it. I have already lost him, I don't want to lose any one else. I love you so much. You have been my best friend for as long as I remember and you will always be.

Please take care of Aunt Serina for me. I love you all a lot. Good bye. Take care.

Lots of Love,

Sakura Mikan.

P.S: Please don't take it out on Ruka. The poor guy has a huge crush on you. Give him a chance, Hotaru.

As she finished reading the letter written by her, more tears flowed from her beautiful eyes. She remembered writing this letter to Hotaru but never being able to deliver it to her as the mishap already took place before she could do anything. Seeing words written in the back, she turned the letter around and found a note which wasn't written by her. It read:

Baka,

You are the biggest idiot I ever had the misfortune of meeting. Nevertheless, as I didn't find this letter on my desk as it says, I am guessing you weren't able to fulfil your plans. You really are bad at planning, you could have just asked for my help.

Anyways I know you are out there somewhere, as you are not the one to die so easily seeing as even my advanced baka canon had no effect on you. So better take care of yourself and when we meet again I want to meet the same Mikan. If you let it happen otherwise, you will face the wrath of my infamous Baka bakooza.

Imai Hotaru.

P.S: I am not as dense as you, baka.

Mikan smiled, glared and made many different expressions reading the note. She was so caught up with the letter that she didn't notice Natsume moving and standing behind her. When he wrapped his arms around her waist, she acknowledged him. She turned to look at him, gave him a smile while waving the letter in her hand.

He gave her a small smile, tightening his hug. They stood in each other's embrace, lost in their own thoughts. Mikan's gaze roamed all over the place, without her knowing, drops of her tears landed on Natsume's hand.

Natsume looked at her with concerned eyes. She gave him a weak smile and leaned on him. He didn't say anything, letting her know he is there for her by actions. She said, "You were gone. I was devastated, worried about Aunt Serina, Hotaru and everyone else. I decided to run away but before I could put my plan into actio0n, they came."

She took a sharp in breath and continued, "Aunt Serina pushed me in the closet and ran out. She was successful in distracting them but one of them stayed behind and as soon as I came out of the closet, he had me pinned. I was scared but determined not to let that man have his way. I fought with him with all my might."

She sighed before continuing, "I was weak. I saw Hotaru approaching so I turned to warn her but he was fast enough and shot me. The bullet pierced my chest as I fell down and hit my head on the ground. His eyes widened and thought that I was dead. He ran away, leaving me there. I struggled to breath and my vision was getting blurry but then Tsubasa came and carried me out of here. I don't know how but he stopped my blood from bleeding at a fast rate. He hid me in a corner as we saw Aunt Serina approaching our house. She shrieked upon finding a pool of my blood. I wanted to tell her but Tsubasa kept my mouth shut signalling not to say a word."

"Aunty was lost. I fainted right then and when I woke up, I was in the hospital. Tsubasa was right there and somehow I blocked that memory. He helped me master my Alice and let me live a normal life."

Natsume was quiet which pissed off the auburn haired girl as she glared at him and yelled, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

He raised his brow at her in confusion making her glare harder at him. He finally asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well I told you my story but you never told me how you survived back then." Said Mikan

"That's not enough to kill me, Polka."

"Natsume" said Mikan with narrowed eyes. He sighed and said, "When I tripped over the edge while running away from those Black men, I managed to hold on to some pipes. I hid under the bridge and screamed to pretend to be falling. They fell for it and after they left, I started climbing up with much difficulty. I almost lost my footing and would have died for real if not for Persona. He came just in time and brought me up again. From then onwards, I stayed with him."

"Why didn't you come back?" asked Mikan, looking down.

He held her chin by his finger and made her look up at him. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "The same reason as you." She hugged him tight, tearing up.

It was late evening by the time they came back. They didn't say many words but somehow, their relation stepped up to a new level. Their bond got stronger that day.

Before they could go into their own room, he stopped her and said, "Don't involve yourself into this mess."

She smiled and said, "I am already too deep into it."

He brought her closer and whispered in her ear, "You know I would hunt you down and kill you if let anything happen to you."

She giggled and said, "I have you as my Vampire with sharp fangs to scare of anyone who dared hurt me."

"Whatever happened to knight in shining armour?" asked Natsume with a amused smirk.

"It's too cliché and I wanted to try something new." Said Mikan clasping her hands on his neck.

"You do realize that vampires also became cliché with the release of Twilight" said Natsume.

She looked at him, gleamed and said, "Well then, I have my Natsume Hyuuga with his fire to burn down whoever goes against him."

He smirked and kissed her nose saying, "Good night, Polka."

They were happy and time fled by fast. The time came to bring down ESP. The plan was simple, to lure him out of his dome and attack. Mikan was the bait. The plan was going successful until the ESP signalled his men to come out.

They were outnumbered and the fight broke out. It was intense but at the end they managed to corner him. He whimpered and begged for them to have mercy on him. Natsume put his hand out and flame lit on his palm. The flame danced on his palm teasing the ESP.

Mikan stopped Natsume from burning him and said, "He is not worth it, Natsume. Let him go."

He and everyone else in the vicinity were shocked at her words. Natsume raised his brow at her as she continued, "We will take his Alice away from him and erase his memories."

Everyone agreed on that and Mikan took away his Alice with her SEC Alice and erased his memories of Alice and the academy and of them."

ESP was sent away to a different place and Persona became the new ESP of the Alice academy. Soon, the environment started changing, bringing in the joy and the happiness. Mikan and Natsume reunited with Hotaru and Ruka. Poor auburn haired girl got smacked by her best friend the moment she met her.

She expected a hug but in return all she got was a cold look. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene presented by the two best friends. Natsume shrugged as Ruka tried to help Mikan, getting himself smacked by his girlfriend. This was normal for the four childhood friends but for others, it was all new and amusing. They were back together and this time for good.

A few years later, Ruka and Hotaru got married and finally Natsume proposed Mikan but in his own style. He took her to his room. She was confused as to why he took her there and looked at him. He didn't say anything and leaned on the door frame. She walked towards the bed and found a small worn out teddy bear resting in the middle of his bed.

She gazed at him questioningly and reached forward to take the teddy in her arms. She looked at it closely and gasped remembering that it's the same teddy bear that she gifted him when they were still kids.

She gasped once again as she saw her name written elegantly in Natsume's neat hand writing on the teddy's collar. She was even more stunned when she heard his voice whisper in her ear, "Marry me."

She turned around and jumped in his waiting arms and asked, "You still kept the teddy I gave you?"

He rolled his eyes at her and said, "Whatever happened to yelling yes and deafening me?"

She giggled and said, "It became too cliché and I wanted to try something new."

He sighed and tugged at her hair. She glared but then giggled and whispered a soft yes to his lips before pecking his lips. Finally her dream of marrying her one and only love was coming true. She hugged him with all her might, her happiness radiating in her smile and in his eyes.

#$*&%^

Read and Review.


End file.
